Question: Simplify $\frac{\sqrt{507}}{\sqrt{48}}-\frac{\sqrt{175}}{\sqrt{112}}$.
Answer: We have:

$\frac{\sqrt{507}}{\sqrt{48}}-\frac{\sqrt{175}}{\sqrt{112}}=\frac{13\sqrt3}{4\sqrt3}-\frac{5\sqrt7}{4\sqrt7}=\frac{13}{4}-\frac54=\frac84=\boxed{2}$.